


Only for you, Valentine

by UnamusedFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is a bro, Begging, Bottom!Eren Yeager, Bromance, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I think that's it. - Freeform, Insecurity, It's Rated E For A Reason, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance Too, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top!Levi, Wild Sex, flirtation, handjobs, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnamusedFangirl/pseuds/UnamusedFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren couldn't help but feel lonely as his lover isn't paying him any attention at all. As Valentine's Day draws nearer, he couldn't help but think that Levi isn't interested in him anymore. You could say that he was dead wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for you, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't Valentines yet but I didn't want to put this off so enjoy!

''Eren, quit your whining.'' Armin grumbled, not even looking at the frowning brunette as he looked through a column of new clothes to buy.

''I can't help it!'' Eren whined yet again, plopping himself down on one of the waiting chairs that most men crash on as their girlfriends spend hours trying to decide what color of the same shirt they want to buy. It was 3:35 and he already wants to go back home and just sleep.

''The only reason I made you tag along is to cheer you up. Come on, you love to shop.'' It was true. Eren enjoyed his little hobby more than any man should. It isn't his fault that he has the natural talent of making everything work. He could be wearing a raggedy old t-shirt and still have it hug his curves and muscled arms in the most perfect way. He absolutely enjoyed shopping at places like Victoria's Secret, almost always buying a new undergarment that made Levi go crazy, fucking him into the mattress. He always had success in it, well except until recently.

For the past several weeks he had been trying to get Levi to indulge in their own private time but the older man usually stay locked up in their office until 3 or 4 a.m. and when Eren waited up for him, he would get a scolding instead of a warm thank you. And whenever Levi wasn't staying late, he would be too tired and would end up asleep on their comfy king sized bed before Eren could say, ''Welcome home.'' It was ridiculous how this little thing was driving Eren nuts but he just can't stand it. Today was Valentine's day and it was Levi's off day, but instead of showering Eren with gifts and love, he was still working on his laptop on some stupid report.

He was jealous of all of his other friends that are getting showered in love unlike poor little him. Sasha got a fucking bouquet of chicken wings from Connie which made her get down on one knee, Ymir got Historia the biggest teddy bear he has ever seen, Marco got a beautiful crystal necklace in the shape of an angel, and even Mikasa, who didn't give gifts easily got Annie a ton of presents for her girlfriend to enjoy. It wasn't fair. He knew Levi was busy but he wanted at least something. He had hoped. Levi was always pampering him with gifts before. Oh and another thing that ticked him off. Erwin and Levi ran the same fucking company but Erwin had the time and effort and a whole lot of money to buy Armin a new fucking car, which the blonde declined of course, but Levi didn't even had the decency to say "Good morning'' to him today. In fact they haven't spoken more than a few sentences this past two days. Was it because Eren didn't interest him anymore? Is Levi getting tired of dealing  with him? The thoughts made his stomach feel sick as he tried to push them away.

  
''What do you think of this? Does this scream ''Erwin would definitely get in bed with me,'' or not?''

  
''It does.'' He mumbled a response.

  
''Eren, you're not even looking at me.''

  
''Look, Armin, I'm just not really in the mood for this right now-''

  
''Alright, after I pay for this, you and I are going to have a talk and you're going to tell me everything, do you understand?'' He nodded.

  
Armin paid for his things and within five minutes they were sitting at a café nearby. Armin ordered black coffee and Eren didn't really want anything so the order went quickly.

  
''So, what's up?'' Armin asked after he got his order and thanked the smiling waitress named Mina.

  
''I don't know, Ar. That's the thing. I don't know what's going on at all. Levi won't even talk to me. It's like he lost interest in me or something.'' Armin choked on his drink.

  
''Eren, you're kidding right? You do realize that you have been Levi's longest relationship ever. In fact you probably are the first relationship he had if you didn't count all his one night stands before you came along. Even when Erwin and him just started the company and it was busy as fuck, he still made time for you and pampered you like you were his sugar baby.''

  
''Yes! But that was before! I don't know, maybe he got a new intern or secretary or something and he doesn't interact with me anymore and I hate that. Oh Ar, I hate it so fucking much.'' Eren ran a hand over his already messy hair, groaning out. '' I just don't think that he likes me anymore.''

  
''Eren, you know that he does. You're just overreacting as usual. Look, I'll talk to Erwin about this and he'll confront Levi with it.''

  
''That's another thing.''

  
''What?''

  
''Erwin.'' Armin raised an eyebrow at him.

  
''Eren, you can't possibly think that Levi is cheating on you with my boyfriend? You need to get the fact that the neither of them would pull something like that into your thick skull! I can't believe that you would actually think something like this.''

  
''Well he did have a secretive phone call with Erwin twice, and when I talked to him about it he wouldn't tell me anything. And then two months ago he got a call from someone I had no fucking clue about and it's driving me crazy. Armin, I don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with him and I don't want to leave me. I mean today was the day we went on our first date, today is the one year anniversary when I introduced him to my parents. I just don't know what to do.'' Eren bit his lip, already feeling like shit as he buried his face into his arms as he sank onto the table.

  
''Look, you just got to talk to him.'' Eren heaved a deep sigh.

''You know what, you're right. I just gotta go home and talk to him about it.'' Armin jumped up suddenly.

  
''No you can't go home now!'' Armin had a face that Eren couldn't quite put his finger on and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

  
''What do you mean no? You're the one who suggested it. I should talk to Levi about this. I love him too much to just let this relationship go. I want to fight for him and get him something for once so-''

  
''Eren do you really think that you're in a state where you can talk to Levi about this? I think not. If you go now, you might say something you'll regret later so how about we go to my house and go tidy you up so that you will be able to.''

  
''But Ar, it's almost five, I should head back now.'' Eren argued.

  
''I insist.'' Armin defended. ''Come on Eren, you know that I know what's best for you. Am I ever going to do anything behind your back to hurt you? I'm your best friend so come on.'' Armin tugged at Eren's sleeve and the brunette gave in. It wasn't like Levi is dying to see him anyways.

  
The drive to Armin's place was short, probably about ten to fifteen minutes. Eren wanted Levi to call him, but he highly doubted that. He still felt wrong about this whole entire thing and he really wants to work thing s out. Levi is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he doesn't want to let him go.

  
''Now, lets get you prettied up.'' Armin practically ran up his bedroom, getting our combs and all sorts of clothes.

  
''Um, Ar-...what does giving me a makeover have to do with my problem?''

  
''Looking good always makes you feel better right? And besides if you look like a Greek god, Levi won't be able to take his eyes off of you, so isn't that a good thing?''

  
''Yes, but-''

  
''No buts. Trust me on this, now hit the shower and get out of those clothes. That shirt with those shoes? Boy you must have been really stressed out. I mean you look okay, but god Eren, you can definitely do so much better.

  
An hour and a half later, Eren stood in front of Armin's full body length mirror and he can't help but fall in love with himself all over again. His messy hair was combed and looked shiny as he ran a hand through his now not so tangled locks. He was wearing a white blouse with a blue vest over it that brought out his eyes and he had the tightest pair of black pants on, probably because it belongs to Armin and the blonde was definitely smaller than he was. He was wearing a pair of Converse that was the same hue as his vest since he hated dress shoes. Armin was on the phone with somebody but Eren could care less right now as he stared at his reflection, wondering how the hell he could look so damn good.

  
Armin entered the room a few seconds later, smirking to himself.

  
''Oh Eren, sweetie, what would you do without me?''

  
''Crash and burn.''

  
''Now, I got to start preparing for Erwin's surprise dinner.'' Armin said as he turned and headed to the kitchen. Eren followed closely.

  
''What are you making?'' Eren asked, hopping onto the kitchen diner. He would sit on the sit on the table, as he usually do but there were two candles and expensive china on it already so he would rather not.

  
''Chicken enchilada bake, his favorite, with a side of potato soup and a nice salad for the both of us.''

 

''So he loves cock enchilada bake?''

 

''Eren, you do realize that I have a knife in my hand.'' Armin warned. Eren responded with a giggle.

 

''Sorry, sorry. Just that you are working so hard for this and I was just trying to lighten up the mood.''

 

''I want everything to be perfect for him.''

  
''That must be nice.'' Eren replied, a hint of sorrow inked into his voice.

  
''Look, Eren, you're not going to spend it alone.''

  
''It would feel like it. I'd probably just go to sleep. I appreciate you dressing me up and all but it's not much use. Levi won't even give me a second glance.''

  
''Hey you might be wrong. Besides-'' The sound of a doorbell interrupted them. ''Eren, could you get that?''

  
The green eyed male nodded, kicking himself off the counter and opened the front door, almost getting pricked in the face with the biggest rose bouquet he has ever seen. Seriously, there must been three dozen roses in that thing. He wondered how the hell it would be able to go through the door without having the petals falling off. A familiar face peeked out from behind.

  
''Hey, Eren, mind giving me a hand here?'' Erwin's smooth, deep voice called out.

  
''Of course.'' Some petals did fall off, but it turned out to be a good thing cause it left a trail of petals into the kitchen where Armin was, like the Red Carpet. Eren looked at them longingly, wishing that he was with Levi now more than anything. He wants to be in his shorty's arms, all warm and firm and loving, just like the old times when Levi cherished him like a diamond. He wants Levi to be here so badly.

  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind and he whirled around, almost knocking himself into the arms of his lover.

  
''Miss me, baby?'' Levi's familiar smooth and husky voice rolled off into the cold February air.

  
Eren could only stare at him in shock, millions of question bustling into his mind as he gawked at Levi's outfit. His hair was slicked back using gel  and he got a new suit, not like the kind you wear into an office, like the one you wear to a wedding, all black and shiny like his dress shoes that gave him another few inches and oh god did he look fine. Clutched in his mouth was a single rose, probably one from Erwin's many, many flowers. Levi smirked up at him  with his perfect straight white teeth, making Eren's heart melt and his legs, jelly.

  
''My, do you look good, darling. I got to be fucking honest, I wasn't expecting you to be this sexy, but I should've known that you always surprise me.'' Eren could swear that he saw Levi smile before the older male leaned in and dragged him into a kiss. He wasn't expecting it, but he immediately kissed back. It was soft and sweet and slow and gentle and everything Eren needed to know that Levi still loved him.

''L-Levi, why- how- what are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?''

'' A little blonde birdie told me.''

'' Eren turned around to face Armin. ''You were in on this?''

''For a while now, yes.'' Armin admitted, still wrapped up in Erwin's loving arms.

''Why didn't you tell me?! You could've soothed me a long time ago, Ar.'' Eren pouted.

''It wouldn't be Levi's special surprise to you if I had told you, you know. Now you should go with your lover and go to the place where you're supposed to be, and leave me and Erwin alone. It's our time now. In other words, leave. Still love you though.''

''Alright sweetheart, let's get going.''

''Sweetheart? Do i look like some stupid overpriced shitty tasting candy to you?'' Eren joked and Levi rolled his eyes.

''Watch it, or I'm leaving you here.''

''You wouldn't.''

''Yeah, yeah now get in the car before i change my mind and leave your sexy ass here.''

''Where are we going?'' Levi closed the passenger door after Eren was inside and walked over to the driver's end and buckled himself up.

''You'll see. Now be patient.'' Levi ordered, starting the engine up and hitting the road.

They arrived at some fancy restaurant with bright neon lights and a beautiful exterior in twenty minutes. Eren kept staring at the building and would've still did it until Levi ushered him out, tucking the rose behind Eren's ear.

''You got us in Sina's? How? The waiting list is like four months!''

'' Let's just say that I'm friend's with the shitty four eyed owner. I just had to make a call. In New York city, it's all about connections baby.'' Levi replied, smirking with pride.

'' Wait, is it that phone call a couple of months ago? You've been planning this for so long!'' Eren exclaimed.

''What can I say? I wanted the best for my Eren.''

''Oh Levi...'' Eren flushed red, wrapping his arm around Levi's and clinging to him like a koala. He loved him so much. If Levi told him to get down on his knees and suck him off, he would gladly do it ten times over.

The interior was even better, dimmed lights with a nice and quiet atmosphere. In the middle hung a beautiful chandelier and the walls were a light pink with red curtains over the windows. It was perfect for couples, couples like him and Levi.

''Reservations for two for Ackerman.'' Levi told the hostess, who immediately showed them the way to their table. It was a nice table for two with a vase of flowers on top of red table covers. Levi sat him in a seat before sitting down himself. Their waitress left them to decide what to drink and to eat.

Eren examined everything on the menu, since everything looked good, not as good as the man sitting in front of him but you get it. Everything was also expensive too. His emerald eyes darted to the lowest priced thing which was still around 90$.

''Pick whatever you want. This is my treat to you after making you feel like an abandoned puppy.'' Levi could always see right through him.

''But Levi-''

''No buts. Why do you think I was working overtime for? The least you can do is spend the money I earn for you.'' Eren's tiny gay heart fluttered as he wondered how much time and effort Levi had spent on this. It made him feel bad that he actually thought of Levi the way he thought of him before, but right now, all he wanted to do was focus on his boyfriend.

''Anyways, what do you want to drink? I'm, sure after these past few weeks you have been very, very thirsty.'' Eren froze as Levi's foot rubbed against his leg, slowly going further up.

''Um L-Levi. I think I'll have water...just water.''

''Are you sure? Maybe you need something dirtier, thicker...'' Levi's silver eyes were fixed on him as his cheeks went deep maroon.

''I think the water is fine.'' He was proud that he didn't stutter through that sentence.

''Alright, what do you want to eat then baby? Maybe Cock Noodle Soup? Or maybe perhaps some thick meat...balls.'' Eren swallowed hard. He knew there was a catch to this, and as Levi's foot nudged against his half hard crotch he wanted to just have Levi bend him over and fuck him right there.

''Naughty Eren. It's been a while since I've disciplined you but I didn't expect you to be this shameless. We're in public and you're just humping against my foot like the filthy little cock slut you are. And we haven't even had appetizer's yet.'' Levi smirked at him, using a hand to prop himself up on the table as he turned his attention from his menu and to Eren's red face.

''Oh D-Daddy, please.''

''Be good Eren. You wouldn't want me to punish you would you?'' Levi asked in a low, husky voice that sent firebolts down Eren's shaft and he groaned.

The waitress came back for their orders before Eren could response. Levi ordered some weird steak with something on the side and he ordered some weird French style chicken with a name he couldn't pronounce, which Levi made fun of. They spent the rest of the evening in almost pure silence except the clattering of silverware and Eren's loud panting, much to Levi's evil amusement. It was almost perfect except Eren's crotch was getting more erect by the second and he was gritting his teeth as Levi grinded the heel of his dress shoes against his needy dick. You could say that it was pretty _hard_ on him.

Eren fumed as Levi even started flirting with the ugly ass waitress just to get to him. Alright, the girl wasn't ugly, she was hot which made Eren hate this situation even more. He knew Levi wanted him to be a begging mess by the time it was over and Eren being the little shit he was, deemed that he was going to play hard to get. It is a game for two after all.

When the waitress, her name is Rachel, maybe. He doesn't know and could care less, returned with their food, she brought another waiter with him. A gorgeous one with a perfect ass too. Eren was batting his eyelashes in the most innocent _and_ sluttish way he could achieve, biting his lips seductively and instantly giving the guy a hard on with a face as red as the color of the walls. Levi responded with a sharp kick to his knee while complimenting the waitress of how beautiful she looked. Hell, Eren looked way better in anything than she ever could.

By the time they had finished their romantic dinner, Eren was all ready to break up with Levi, better yet, break up with him after some steamy sex. Yes, the latter sounds way better. After weeks of waiting and he only got this, and the dinner but you get it. He huffed and crossed his arms as they piled into the car, Levi chuckling to himself.

''You mad?''

''...''

''You were the one that decided on joining the game.'' Levi mused, turning the engine on.

''You were the one that _started_ it.'' Eren hissed.

Levi put a hand on Eren's thigh and squeezed it.

''Come on, Eren it was all harmless fun.'' He didn't respond. Levi, being the guy that knew him the most, heaved a sigh and headed towards home, deciding that leaving his childish boyfriend alone for a little bit would be the best option as of now.

They pulled up into their driveway shortly afterwards and Eren rushed into their home, and was all ready to slam the door in Levi's face but the shorter male caught the door before he could, spinning the two of them around with Eren's back against the cold door instead.

''Oh I _love_ it when you get mad, makes you so adorable.'' Levi cooed into his ear, licking his earlobe while snaking a hand around his slender waist.

''Fuck y-you-ahhh.'' Eren trailed off with a moan as Levi bit his neck, sucking and nipping at the same spot.

''Why don't you let me make it up to you, darling?'' Levi whispered into his ear. ''I believe that I know the perfect way.''

''Stop playing the fuck around and just get on with it. Levi- I've waited so long, it's been so long, _way_ too long.'' Eren groaned as they grinded their crotches together, humping each other like wild animals as Levi crashed their lips together, prying his lips open and using his tongue to navigate through the wet cavern. Oh god that tongue, so dominating and made Eren's legs tremble beneath him as they passionately made out.

''Patience, my dear. '' Levi replied before scooping him into his arms, carrying him upstairs as he reattached their lips.

He sat Eren down on their bed before kicking off his shoes and socks as Eren followed his example. Soon they were tearing each other's clothes off, throwing them into unknown corners of the room. Suddenly it was hot _, too_ hot, but neither of them cared. All they needed was each other and they were going to get it.

''No offense, you look hot in a tie but _fuck_ , why does it have to be so hard to take off.'' Eren whined before shifting to Levi's belt which was a pain in the ass. Levi chuckled as he pulled Eren's pants off with ease.

''Look at you, so slutty and beautiful. God, I love you so much baby.''  Levi stated before shoving Eren down onto the bed, thrusting his hand into his underwear. ''Someone's already so wet and excited.'' Eren could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

''Whose fault is that?'' Eren retorted, grabbing Levi by his tie and pulling him down for another kiss as Levi played with his balls.

Levi's hands really knew where to make a man feel good and tremble with delight. As one hand worked on Eren's release, the other got his stupid pants off, probably breaking the belt in the process but the older male couldn't give another shit.

''Oh please, daddy, give it to me.''

''You know what I like to hear. Come on darling, _beg_. '' Eren whimpered as he tried to find his voice as Levi attacked his sensitive neck again, leaving his marks everywhere.

''Please Levi- d-daddy I need you fat cock inside of me. I'm such a slut for it, give it to you filthy little cock whore. I need you to fuck me into tomorrow. I want it so badly. No, I _need_ your big dick to pound into my slutty ass, _please_.'' Levi smirked as he leaned down to Eren's ear and whispered out.

''No. Try again.'' Eren howled, kicking his legs around. If he didn't get anything inside of him right now, he is going to die. In a fit, Eren grabbed at their nightstand, pulling open a drawer and grabbing his vibrator.

''If you won't do anything about it, I will.'' Eren growled out, grabbing the lube and slicking it up before practically shoving the thing in, moaning as he turned it on to the highest setting, working on his raging erection with a hand. Levi too, wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, using his pre cum as lubricant. Eren was on full display in front of him and he loved it. It was too good, so much better than any sick porno. God his lover was precious, so slutty and gorgeous like that.  He worked on his dick furiously, and when Eren cried out his name when he climaxed, Levi almost lost it.

After catching his breath back, the brunette whimpered and crawled over to him.

''Levi, i need you.''

''Thought you had your vibrator.'' Levi muffled out, he is really pushing his self control.

''But it isn't enough. It's nothing compared to you. Daddy, please.'' With his baby like that, all whining and moaning to get fucked, he lost it, bending Eren over and thrusted his cock into him, making Eren choke out his name.

''Levi, oh yes, right there. Oh god, yes.'' Eren moaned out, grinding his hips into Levi's hard cock buried inside of him to the brim. It has been too long since they went at it. It felt so good. Eren missed it so much. So many lonely nights with the useless vibrator, so many times he had to play with himself, so many nights went unsatisfied, oh this makes up for all of that. Eren cried out, a light trail of tears left his bright eyes as Levi pounded into his prostate, abusing his sweet spot over and over and over and _over_ again. His dick was hard again and he buried his face into his pillow to muffle out all his moans and screams of Levi's name. His mind was a mess, all he wanted was for this moment to last forever. It felt so good.

''That's right baby, moan for me. Oh you're being so good, darling, so, so good.'' Levi groaned.

Levi's hands were playing with his nipples. He knew that Eren went crazy when they were played with while he got fucked deep. He was pinching and pulling, perking his pink nubs up until they were hard too before sliding a hand back down to his crotch again. Levi was a fucking sex god.

Soon their position with flipped. Guess Levi got tired of doggy for now. He wrapped Eren's legs around his waist as he slammed his cock into Eren, rocking his hips as Eren clung onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white. His tongue was on his nipples, then his neck, then his lips, then back. It was everywhere and it drove him nuts.

''L-Levi- god- feels...good ahhhh-, gonna, gonna- cum.'' Eren panted out, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, pulling at his hair and scratching at his back.

''Cum for me baby, cum for your daddy r-real good.'' Levi replied, lost in his own bliss as well.

Not needing to be told twice, Eren shot his load, screaming out Levi's name as his lover filled him up to the brim. The two laid side by side for a while, catching their breaths back, entangled in each others' arms.

'' H-Happy Valentine's Day Eren.'' Levi panted, holding Eren's hand and bring it to his lips where he planted a kiss to his fingertips.

''To you t-t-too, Levi. The night was amazing. Thank you.'' Eren replied, turning to his side to face Levi.

''Only the best for you darling.''

''I love you Levi.'' Eren grinned. ''Although you flirting with that girl put a dent in our relationship.''

''What, jealous?''

''Why should I, when you're right here in my bed instead of hers tonight?'' Levi smirked and flipped him on top of Eren again.

''You cheeky little shit.'' He kissed Eren's forehead and the younger giggled.

''You know you love it.''

''I do.'' Levi admitted, placing a soft kiss to his lover's lips, twice.

''I wish i could do something for you that's as amazing as this. You put a lot of time, and effort and money and everything into this. How could I ever repay you back?''

''By staying here by my side.'' Levi suggested, kissing Eren again. ''Now, are you ready for round two?''

''R-round t-t-two?'' Eren's eyes went wide open. It's sometimes hard to believe that he was the horny ass teenager in this relationship.

''You do know that Valentine Day is still two hours from being over right?'' Levi smirked devilishly as Eren swallowed hard. ''Believe me, I had a _lot_ planned for today.''


End file.
